Phantomhive
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Yacía recostado, sostenía su mano que cada vez se helaba más y más, una nimia capa de sudor cubría su desnuda frente, su parche yacía removido y sus ropas desperdigadas por todos lados. Revestido por una suave sábana de seda y agitado. Sebastián-centric.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshintsuji no me pertenece sino a Yana Toboso, todo está desarrollado sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias**: Angst, Tragedy, Semi-AU, Sebastián-centric.

**Notas de Gaa**: Realmente cuando vi una imagen de Ciel al costado de _el Dios de la Muerte_ casi fallezco y no sabía el nombre de la serie, así que le pedí a una compañera literaria que me dijera qué serie era y ahora sucumbo antes los poderes de un niño caprichoso y rencoroso.

* * *

Phantomhive

Por: Gaa

* * *

Décadas siendo protegidos desde los suburbios por lo que era un niño, años siendo ingenuos a la realidad y viviendo lo mejor que sus prósperas vidas podían, gozando de su libertad y libre albedrío desconociendo su propio porvenir, pero para Ciel Phantomhive todo aquello era distinto, ya que él jugaba a ser Dios y Demonio… _jugaba_ como todo niño lo hacía.

**I: En la mañana**

Fiel a su tradicional saludo, a su delicadeza en revestir entre finas ropas y suaves aromas, a un desayuno nutritivo y acicalar aquella nívea piel acompañada de un rostro tan sereno y a la vez inexpresivo, Sebastián esperó pacientemente las órdenes de aquel día pero nada sucedió, sólo una solitaria mano agitada en signo de despedida y unos orbes perdidos en el inmenso espacio que era la mente.

No había retos.

No había órdenes.

No había miradas que interpretar.

No había nada.

Salió de aquel cuarto dejando a su joven amo atrás, aquel que es corroído por la culpa lo será hasta sus últimos momentos. La redención era imposible pero sus orbes claros buscaban ciegamente una salida, corría como hacía años no lo hacía.

No quería, pero debía… debía dejarse ir.

**II: A medio día**

Un buen almuerzo preparado con la firme intención de hacer sucumbir a su amo, con tanta dedicación para subir aquellos inestables ánimos, con toda su voluntad para por lo menos provocar una mirada de aprobación, pero Ciel en contra de todos sus pronósticos siguió abstraído cortando la suave carne, obviando el mantel sucio y la ensalada incomible.

Omitió todo, una vez más.

—Joven amo, hay qu--—

—Ahora no Sebastián, estoy ocupado.

Ni una mirada.

Ni una palabra de más.

Sus oídos estaban cerrados al mundo.

**III: En la tarde**

No había seguido su indiscutible rutina, más bien dicho: no había hecho nada y eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba. Como Phantomhive que era la vida _tranquila_ no existía, siempre estaba haciendo cualquier cosa, incluso dejarse molestar por Soma.

Preocupado como él solo puede estar por su joven amo se encaminó hasta su despacho donde un recién deprimido y angustiado Soma salía y sin siquiera prestarle atención, siguió su recorrido cosa que realmente no hallaba en la actitud del joven príncipe.

—¿Príncipe?

—Ahora no Sebastián, Agni y yo saldremos.

Asintió castamente y esperó a que se perdieran los delicados pasos y cuando sucedió abrió las puertas del joven amo encontrándoselo mirando el patio fijamente.

—Joven amo, ¿qué le sucede? —indagó con su tono de voz normal, sin parecer preocupado ni tampoco ansioso, sólo… sólo quería saber.

—Lo prometiste Sebastián. Estarás allí tendido junto a mí esperando lo innegable, sujetando mi mano y sonriendo.

—Sí joven amo.

Y comprendió lo injusta y caprichosa que era la vida.

**IV: En la noche**

Cuando el Sol se ocultó entre los edificios, el cálido manto se les fue quitado por la penetrable frialdad y tristeza, cuando las personas descansaban despidiéndose de una agotador día esperando el venidero con renovadas energías, Ciel sólo yacía sentado en la cabecera de la mesa masticando precavidamente mientras que Sebastián yacía a su costado mirando todo con devoción: una última cena.

—¿Listo joven amo?

—Sí. Vamos a dormir.

Vagaron los dos por última vez en los recovecos de aquella gigantesca mansión, remembrando sucesos entre los dos, y las paredes contenían su más oscuro secreto de redención, sólo ellos dos y nadie más.

—¿Hay algo que desee hacer el joven amo antes de partir?

—Una última partida de ajedrez —respondió calmo con una imperceptible sonrisa. La primera y la última.

—Claro —correspondió a aquella nimia muestra de cariño y juntos pasaron al salón de juegos, una última vez.

**V: A media noche.**

Yacía recostado, sostenía su mano que cada vez se helaba más y más, una nimia capa de sudor cubría su desnuda frente, su parche yacía removido y sus ropas desperdigadas por todos lados. Revestido por una suave sábana de seda y agitado como nunca Ciel esperaba su último respiro.

—Es injusto joven amo, aún le queda vida por delante —como un susurró embriagante y adormecedor Ciel cerró sus orbes con calma y volvió a sonreír pero esta vez nítidamente.

—No olvides Sebastián que la vida es injusta y quisquillosa. Ven, hazme compañía hasta dormirme.

_Una última vez._

Ciel Phantomhive exhaló por última vez, protegido por aquellos fuertes y delgados brazos, sintiendo el extraño calor que sólo un demonio puede otorgarle esperando la llegada para irse en los brazos de la muerte.

—Lo acompañaré hasta siempre joven amo.

No había nueva mañana para ellos.

**Phantomhive**

La familia Phantomhive se distinguía por su nobleza, riquezas y buenas costumbres como toda una familia Británica, fieles a la Reina Victoria eran conocidos como _Los perros de la Reina_.

Ciel Phantomhive, último heredero de la dinastía Phatom falleció como tal: un simple perro más, uno más de la calle de la reina.

* * *

¿Qué hace Gaa en este Fandom? xD, no tengo idea, pero cuando lo vi llanamente me enamoré y como lo dije antes: estoy expandiendo horizontes.

La verdad me salió así sin más… como un oscuro deseo de mis pensamientos abyectos. Escribiré otro Fiction más nítido, pero este me gusta por su sencillez, como contar un cuento.

Espero comentarios.

—Gaa—

* * *


End file.
